Semiconductor chips that carry complex microelectronic circuitry, such as microprocessors that power the latest computers and workstations, interface to other electronic components via a large number of electrically conducting paths in order to accommodate the rapid transfer of instructions and data required for the high performance that they are capable of delivering. Pin Grid Arrays (PGA's) are the means by which these large number of conducting paths can be provided. It is important the PGA's provide pins that are straight, erect, and correctly positioned so they may be inserted into printed circuit boards and sockets, particularly for automated assembly. However, in the manufacture and handling of PGA's, pins become bowed or bent over. Manual inspection would be prohibitively expensive, so a need exists for a system which is capable of accurately determining if all the pins of a PGA meet stringent requirements prior to final packaging for shipment. Such a system can also inspect connectors, ball grid arrays, and similar devices which have fields of regularly spaced elements.